Jewelpet Academy
Jewelpet Academy is a Japanese animated television series based off of the Jewelpet franchise by Sanrio. The series is animated by Studio Comet and dubbed in English by Jetix Cymru, which outsourced voice work to North American companies, mainly NickFamily Studios and Funimation. The anime premiered on TV Tokyo in Japan and Disney XD in Wales on August 22nd, 2017, as well as on Nicktoons Family in the United States on August 29th, 2017. On February 15th, 2018, it was announced that the anime would get a second season (later changed to an OVA), titled Jewelpet Academy: Second Year. The English dub of Second Year aired on YTV Family in Canada in March 2018. It was announced that the anime would end its run in Japan after summer 2018, while its US run was put on hiatus during June and July 2018. It was announced that the final six episodes would air in Japan on August 10th, 2018. YTV Family got these final episodes three days beforehand, in a final marathon of the series on August 7th, 2018. In 2018, an original English-language manga adaptation, written by My Life Me character designer Svetlana Chmakova, began its run in Nicktoons Family Magazine. To date, the anime has been the last Jewelpet-related anime to be animated at Studio Comet. Characters TBA. Plot Three years after the end of Jewelpet: Magical Change, Jewelina starts up an Academy called "Jewelpet Academy", so that in the future, Jewelpets could learn to control their magic. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting In Wales, Disney XD has licensed the anime for broadcast and premiered it on August 22nd, 2017, with reruns airing on Cartoon Network. In Canada, Corus Entertainment has licensed the Canadian first-run rights; the anime premiered on YTV Family and Cartoon Network during Toonami on September 2nd, 2017. Reruns were also aired on Toonami Channel. The Quebec French dub was cancelled in October 2017 due to the cancellation of Toonami Quebec, and was removed from Canadian linear TV entirely by May 2019. In Germany, the anime was licensed by Nickelodeon but has yet to air. The English dub debuted on Aura Germany on February 8th, 2018. In Australia, Nicktoons Family has licensed the anime and premiered the anime on August 22nd, 2017. In the mainland UK, Cartoon Network XD has licensed the anime for first-run broadcast; however, the UK first-run rights were later sold to SurgeAnime. In Latin America, Aura has licensed the anime for broadcast but has yet to specify a premiere date. In the United States, NickFamily Licensing has licensed the anime for English distribution and has subsequently announced that Nicktoons Family will broadcast the anime in the United States. Reruns have aired on Aura and SurgeAnime Network. In Greece, Nickelodeon Family premiered the series on September 10th, 2017. In Southeast Asia, the English dub airs on SurgeAnime. A Hungarian dub premiered on Disney XD on January 29th, 2018. Other media Videogame In July 2018, Aura Games released a videogame adaptation of the series in North America; the videogame wasn't released in Japan until December 11th, 2018. Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:Seikunime Category:Jewelpet